


Song for a warrior

by WallSnake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mistakes are all mine lmao, No Beta, Shameless:, more like:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallSnake/pseuds/WallSnake
Summary: Most days she felt like she was drowning. It was a feeling she was used to after living so many years without support or guidance. Her childhood was plagued by loneliness and aimless wandering through her days. To suddenly be thrusted into a different lifestyle than what she had grown accustomed to, it certainly left her breathless. Not that it was unwelcome either, of anything she enjoyed it.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 7





	Song for a warrior

Most days she felt like she was drowning. It was a feeling she was used to after living so many years without support or guidance. Her childhood was plagued by loneliness and aimless wandering through her days. To suddenly be thrusted into a different lifestyle than what she had grown accustomed to, it certainly left her breathless. Not that it was unwelcome either, of anything she enjoyed it. 

One of the perks of her scholarship to a boarding school was the easy convenience of everything around her. Surrounded by smart individuals was a breath of fresh air. Some were exceptionally outstanding, in her opinion. They shone bright as stars in the clear sky. She felt as if she truly belonged for once, and that relieved her to a certain extent. No longer being picked by the other kids for her strange habits. The awful glares she would receive when she spent her time at her old school’s library. The only kind smile coming from her therapist, but sometimes even she believed it was out of commitment. 

Books were her best friends for years, the stories that came from within them made her imagination fly. It was a nice distraction for the distance she felt from those around her. They gave her a sense of comfort, one that she hadn't experienced in a decade.   
  
  
"Angela. I was talking to you."   
  
Suddenly, she was brought out of her own thoughts as her eyebrows furrowed. Eyes fluttered a few times before she looked around. The familiar face of her best friend to her side. Dark glasses framed pale skin, rich chocolate brown eyes looking at her with worry.   
  
Her head tilted slightly to the side before she took a deep breath. Looking down, her hands grasped tightly onto the pages of her book. "My apologies. It seems I got lost in thought there. What were you saying?"  
  
Her question was met with a knowing smile. "It's okay. I was just talking about how Aleks is taking me out to the movies this weekend." Her brown hair shook as she let out a laugh at her friend's, very familiar, tendency of spacing out. Mei knew it was not something most people understood or tolerated, and that was why Angela adored her. She didn’t question her if she didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t avoid her because of her awkwardness, just embraced her fully as she was.   
  
“That is amazing! I am sure you will have a wonderful time with her.” Her gaze drifted onto the other person joining them. The green haired boy stared at her with a smile, her lips barely tugging at the corner to give a smaller one in return. “I still cannot believe you managed to work around the rules to dye your hair. You are very clever.” She said as a small laugh shook her shoulders.   
  
"What can I say? I'm awesome." His laughter was melodic at best. Not too shrill, but not forced either. Humming in response, she closed her book. General anatomy of the human body, her best subject after chemistry. Looking down at her phone, she visibly jumped. Quickly stuffing her book into her messenger bag, she stood up. “Sorry. I have to go, I will be late to tennis practice. We will talk later!” Mei and Genji just stared at her retreating figure before looking at each other. “Sometimes I think she just needs to relax for a few days.”

* * *

Practice made perfect. That was what her father used to say. Now she believed it, she was first forced to join the tennis team out of obligation as an extracurricular activity. They were all given the choice in any one of the sports and art clubs the school had to offer. It still surprised her that she went with tennis, but she was satisfied. She met a few nice people, and they made it easier for her to quickly learn the ropes of the sport.

Taking a quick swig from her water bottle she put her racket into a sophisticated case to let it rest against her back. The relieving brush of wind against her legs made her happily sigh as she took her time to walk back to the dorms. Someone suddenly rushed up next to her, surprising her momentarily as she gave a gentle smile. “Hanzo, hello. How was practice?” His modern looking bow looked weightless against his back, hair tied into a ponytail that rested just below his nape. 

“It went well. Someone new joined today. Do you happen to know who Ashe is?” His brows furrowed in thought. “White hair, which seems natural funnily enough.” Her head tilted in thought, trying to recall the girl. After a few moments of thinking hard, she nodded. “Elizabeth, yes. I believe she is a friend of Jesse’s.” Pursuing her lips for a second she hummed “I never pegged her as an archery type.”

“She said she joined because, I quote, ‘You can’t shoot shit here. So it’s the closest I get.’ “ Laughing at his use of vulgar language she nodded once more. “Yes, that sounds like her. You should ask Jesse about her. To see if you need to know what to say to her to not make her temperamental with you.” As he scratched the back of his head, they arrived in front of the dorms. "I will do that. Thank you. I hope to see you at dinner." Giving him a short hug, they parted ways.

Her thoughts drifted again as she slowly took each step of the stairs. Was she taking her time? Yes. It wasn't the impending doom of spending the rest of her evening finishing her essay on monosaccharides, but more so seeing her roommate. The girl was something mysterious, friendly and absolutely gorgeous. The best word she could come up with to describe her would be “Perfect.”. 

“Who’s perfect?” The sudden voice made her realize she had already opened the door to her room without noticing. Turning her gaze onto the tanned girl on the bed opposite to hers she froze. Managing to catch herself swiftly, she cleared her throat. “Most people would deem it rude to enter people’s rooms unannounced.” The purple haired girl chuckled as she typed on her phone absentmindedly. “But you aren’t most people, Angie. You know you damn well love it when I pay a visit.” She grabbed at a potato chip from the crinkled bag beside her as she smirked. “Plus, Ames invited us over.” 

Her eyes widened as she looked around the room, spotting another two figures in the dark. “Gabriel. I am so sorry I did not see you there!” A cough pierced the air as she narrowed her eyes towards the redhead lying lazily on **her** bed. “Moira.” The short and curt greeting left her lips forcibly. The girl in question grinned devilishly as she got a reaction out of the blonde one. “Angela. What a pleasure that you have decided to grace us with your presence.” The frown she got in response only made her laugh. 

“It **is** my room, you know?” Moving to her desk, she shrugged off her racket to rest it carefully beside the modern looking desk. Her messenger bag followed after to settle on top of the polished glass. She took careful steps around Gabriel’s guitar on the floor to get to the closet. Fortunately, it was a walk in, so she hid away from view as the others started to chat aimlessly outside. Grabbing a simple black turtleneck and a white skirt, she removed her current clothing to slip into the fresh clean clothes. Walking out, she slid her chair out to sit and start to finish her assignments.

Moira made a quick quip that made her pale skin even whiter, a sense of dread washing over her as if a bucket of ice water was poured on her. “Good to see you’re okay. I thought you wouldn’t come out of the closet for a moment there.” Cerulean eyes sharply turned to pierce smug heterochromatic ones. “I do not know what you are talking about.” Barely containing her anger she tried to work. The sound of Gabriel berating the girl suddenly drowned out by loud music flooding the room.

  
The harsh music pounded against her ears. It made her feel suffocated, almost surrounded. Her mind couldn’t work in these conditions, so begrudgingly, she stood up and grabbed her violin case. Muttering a short goodbye, she jogged to the end of the hall and knocked on Lena’s door.  
  


* * *

“I’m back. Guess what I managed to grab? Courtesy of our dear hacker’s connections.” Amelie walked in, the backpack on her shoulder looking heavy with the small sounds of glass clinking against another. Locking the door behind her, she set the bag beside Olivia’s feet. Forest green eyes looked around to turn the music down for a moment. “We have vodka and whiskey. Your choice.” Her smile slowly disappeared as she noticed the silence in the room. Two pairs of eyes glaring at the redhead as she rubbed her shoulder in pain. “What happened?”

  
“O’Deorain pissed off Angie, that’s what happened.” The tanned woman flicked a potato chip against the Irish’s forehead, gaining a scowl in return. Amelie frowned tightly as she took a deep breath. “What the hell did I tell you about bothering her? She doesn’t complain when I invite **you** over because she thinks you’ll be civil enough, Moira.” Moira kept her scowl as she raised her hands defensively. “It is not *my* fault she is so pissy. Is it?” Gabriel scoffed as he shook his head in disdain. “You’re worse, Red. I get that you like getting on her nerves. But a closet joke? I know you like her, but that isn’t the way to get her interested. If anything, you’re just fucking your chances up.”  
  
“I do not like her!” Moira shouted as she threw a pillow at Gabriel. Olivia just laughed loudly as she recorded the exchange. “You soooo fucking like her. Get a look at this, Ames.” Purple eyes turned to her as she stopped laughing. The other two didn’t notice, still bickering between each other as Amelie met her gaze. Realization made the girl smile sympathetically at her. Amelie just looked down at her bag and took the bottle of vodka, opening it to take a few swigs. The burning sensation of the liquid going down her throat made her cough.   
  
Olivia got the message, turning off her phone as she threw a pillow at Moira. “There’s whisky for you, bitch.” Brushing her hand against Amelie’s arm, she pulled her down onto the bed to let her sit next to her. Whispering to her “We can talk about it later. If you want.” 

“Not yet.”

* * *

The door opened after two knocks and she let out a hard sigh. “I fucking hate her! She is such a cold hearted snake.” Her hands shook at the same time that her body felt tense. As if her joints wanted to lock in place, her breathing turning harsh as she slipped against the closed door behind her. Her violin case to the floor as her hands gripped at her hair in frustration. She felt as if she was drowning, her vision turning blurry from the burning of her tears. 

A body slid beside her, embracing her around the shoulder as a hand threaded gently in between soft strands of platinum blonde hair. Lena knew that it was the beginning of a panic attack, so she followed their well known ritual to help her calm down. “Angie, take deep breaths. I need you to breathe, love.” She was rewarded with the sound of shaky choked breaths. “Tell me one thing you can smell right now.” 

“Perfume.” The muffled response made her draw circles against her back. “What can you feel?” Angela took a deep breath, her breathing calming down slowly as she looked up to the ceiling “The AC is on. I can feel it on my legs.” The brunette smiled as she felt the blonde was calming down. They sat together for what seemed like an hour, never leaving her alone just waiting for Angela to talk on her own.  
  
“Moira made a joke.” Angela whispered. “I should have not let it get to me so much. But I have just been so stressed. I still have to do my final essay, and we have to go to tournaments. I just feel so overwhelmed right now. Like I am tired. So *so* tired.” Her forehead felt warm against her cold forearms. Lena just hugged her tighter, resting her head against the other’s shoulder. “You need to take some time off for yourself, Angie. The essay is in pairs, right? Why don’t you just ask Mei if she can do it? I’m sure she’ll understand.” Angela tried to protest, only to be interrupted by her. “I’ll tell her myself if I have to. Please just take an afternoon to relax. You can stay here with me if Moira is bothering you.” Slowly standing up, she held her hand out to help the taller one up. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and head down for dinner.” 

After twenty minutes of washing up and joking between them, they made their way to the dining area. The school was very private, only less than 100 students on campus and enrolled, which made them all know each other, even from just passing by. Serving their own food, taking a seat on the comfortable chairs Lena scoot hers closer to happily chat with everyone at their table. Looking around, Angela spotted Amelie and her group almost yelling and chanting, except the dancer. She just stared down at her food in wonder. Concern filled her chest for her roommate, and almost as if she could feel her gaze the brunette looked up to meet her eyes.

Angela gave a small wave and a gentle smile. Amelie’s face shined bright with a grin as she turned to give a forced smile to something Moira said. The blonde kept her soft gaze on her, chin resting on her hand. When she felt something hit her cheek, she almost gave herself whiplash from how fast she turned to look at the perpetrator. “Did you really just throw a piece of chicken at me?” 

Genji smirked and nodded as Hanzo hung his head in shame. 


End file.
